VGCW/2014-05-06
__TOC__ '"Fists, Blades, and Pompadours" Triple Threat No Disqualification Match' Matchup Winner Results A vintage triple threat with ephemeral alliances and betrayals. Gray Fox and Little Mac double teams on Groose and slams him to the mat. As Little Mac pins Groose, Gray Fox decides to leave the ring, then hops to the right of the apron as if he wants to get a closer look. Other Plot Child on child violence enthusiast Kefka interviews Ness, who mentions that he's been training just as hard as Red did. '"Boo Who?" Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot '"Last Dong Standing **FEATURE LENGTH**" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results A long and grueling battle between two giants. Donkey Kong manages to get up at 8-count twice, while Heavy tanks everything and gets up as soon as he is knocked down. In this battle of stamina, DK takes Heavy down with... a regular move. Other Plot '"Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon & Knuckles" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Goemon and Ebisumaru dominates the entire match, while Sonic struggles to carry Knuckles' dead weight. Ebisumaru pins Sonic right in front of Knuckles, who fails to break the pin. Other Plot '"Idiot." Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Virtually no amount of teamwork existed between the two. The Yellow Ring Ranger was unmasked, revealed to be Mr. Satan. Other Plot '"エアーマンが倒せない"* Match' *I cannot defeat Air Man Matchup Winner Results Airman wasted little time and got right to work dismantling Segata, surprisingly either because the crowd disliked Segata or just genuinely liked the Robot Master Airman had a chunk of the crowd behind him, perhaps it was the fans feeling sorry for poor Airman after his string of short-comings. Segata eventually got control and nailed Airman with a Rising sun though Airman would kick out, Segata would mount an offence on Airman and planted him with a DDT, taking a moment to laugh at the so called undefeatable Robot...but as Segata chuckled something was happening inside Airman's head, Airman was looking at memories in his databanks of his past matches and the beast he use to be. In that moment Airman decided it was time to prove to the world he wasn't a pushover, he poped to his feet as A familiar tune started playing and immediately slammed Segata to the mat, Segata was unimpressed and hit a Suplex Stunner cracking the Robot's head plating and causing him to leak oil, but Airman would kick out at two before an amazed crowd, Segata would hit another Rising Sun but again Airman would power out, Airman would then hit the Air Shooter on the Sega rep but Segata would kick out of it. The crowd, inspired by Airman's determination began to rally behind him, as chants of "Tornado" rang out Segata would try everything to put Airman away but nothing seemed to work, Airman would then nail Segata with an Air Buster to win the match and it finally seemed like things were turning around for Airman. Other Plot '"The King of Muay Thai VS. The King of Awesome" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Bowser toys around with Sagat for while. After Sagat lands some serious blows, Bowser decides to end the match with Rainbow Rhodes and Thwomp Bottom combo. Other Plot Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Triple Threat Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Handicap Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Last Man Standing